the Epic legend of Niko Gaster!
by imabludog
Summary: following the story of my OC as she's adopted by Sans and and Papyrus her profile's one my page undertale belong to toby fox
1. Chapter 1

**Niko was wondering where she was "momma..?...Kitty?...Kamee?...where you?" she asked.**

" **Nik!" her twin brother Kitsune AKA Kitty called for her "Kitty!" she tottered over to him.**

" **Where momma?" he asked "and Kamee?" she shrugged "don't know" they walked till the found themselves in Snowdin. Needless to say they were pretty shocked that Two 2-year-olds were walking around by themselves. "hey let's ask these people." Niko said as she knocked on the door. Inside somebody got up to answer the door "hello..? is anyone…? Oh my!" the Strange skeleton who opened the door for them looked at down at them. "Sans come to the door!" the skeleton yelled "Hey bro what's up? Ohhhhhh! Hello!" The new skeleton said as he nearly tripped over Niko. "hehe..Sorry Kid." The new skeleton (Sans?) picked himself and smiled at her "where'd you come from?" he asked her "up top." She said as he picked her up "Are you alone?" he asked her gently "nope Kitty came with me!" she pointed to the bushes where Kitsune came out…holding a stick. "you hurt either of us and you mince meat!" he said holding the stick tightly. "It's OK Kitty! Their nice!" Niko said. Later the tall skeleton introduced himself as Papyrus.**

 **2 yrs later**

 **Papyrus had just brought back Sans from training. AKA Papyrus was carrying a sleeping Sans. He had also brought in an envelope which he seemed rather excited about. "It's from the palace!" he said rather happily " it must mean that their FINALLY going to make the Great Papyrus a Royal Guard!" Sans woke up and, reading the address said "uh…Bro hate to break to you but…That's for Niko." He said as Papyrus handed the letter to Niko "Oh…Sorry little one, it's for you…and your brother?" he turned toward the stairs "Kitsune! Letter for you!" her brother raced down the stairs and stood as Niko opened the letter. Suddenly one sentence made them gasp, drop the letter, and fall down the floor all at once. Papyrus helped them up while Sans read the letter. "Oh so they found your brother? Congrats, kids!" he told them as Papyrus put them back on their feet. "it says to take you tow there as Soon as possible." It was late afternoon "so Kids, Wanna head to the Castle?" he said as the two started jumping up and down and saying "we're gonna Okami! We're gonna see Okami!" over and over again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Age: 6**

Niko was going to be late…Again. Ugh. If the pay wasn't so good she probably would've gotten a job in town. But her boss was nice…if a bit blind. "I'm here!" she yelled as she rounded the small stand. "Doggo!" she said as she found the semi- blind shop owner smoking a dog treat. "Niko?...oh there you are. Well, ready to begin?" he asked as he threw the dog treat into the snow. "yup!" Niko said. A few minutes later Niko was helping Doggo carry boxes into the shop. She enjoyed working with the dog even if did have a bit of a smoking issue at least he never smoked around her. Plus he was a really good conversationalist. She explained about her brothers and how lucky she and Kitsune were to find him. He in turn told around his girl who disappeared after the war with the humans. Niko didn't like the humans even though she was mostly human….but she considered herself a monster. By the end of the day when the money was paid and the stand closed with supper on the table back at her house, they would hug each-other before leaving to their separate homes.

 **Age:8**

It's official! They now have six human SOULS and only need one more before they can all go to the surface. Okami says that they have stars up there. REAL STARS. Not diamond stuck to the ceiling but real Stars! Papyrus suggested that they have a party to celebrate. When she got back from picking up Okami the place was packed! Seriously! Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton(don't ask her how he got there) and Ambrosia plus Ember (Undyne's and Alphys adopted daughters respectively). Heck even Dazzle (a Mysterious snow spirit) came along! Every brought their own food . And Sans got drunk on ketchup as well but… she rather not remember that. As every celebrated she could help but wonder what life on the surface would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grant Mansion and ID masks belong to GoldGuardian2418**

 **Age: 10**

Well, it had been one HECK of a week, that's for sure. Considering the fact that the human fell down, and not only got them out of the Undergound but also the human, no, Frisk was adopted by Toriel, life itself just got a lot more interesting around here. Okami had gone off his adopted father, Asgore and, as far as she knew, Kitsune was with their guardians. Frisk had told them that had seen a abandoned mansion a few paces away as she heard from the feminine scream, the place was DEFIANTLY NOT ABANDONED! They peeked in and saw over eight people inside. After some convincing on Asgore's part they could sty for as long as they needed. The other monsters were finding arrangements elsewhere, as to not kick the original inhabitants out. Though Doggo was staying in the "Cisoroy Mansion" as well. Toriel was calling about hotels and someone called Delilah was calling the "Grant Mansion" about "ID masks". She was sure this is what chaos felt like. But it was a good kind of chaos. As Niko looked at the stars (again REAL STARS!) she couldn't help but be filled with DETERMATION! "Hey,Sis!," she turned around and saw her brother, Kitsune "Dinner's ready you coming?" he asked. She smiled and said "Right behind you!"

Yep, life just got a lot more interesting


End file.
